His Rose
by rin916
Summary: Sequel to Are you going to kiss me. What happen when May has to come home and fill in being the gym leader. Can she stay together with Drew?


Hey Y'all… This is going to be a rush, for which I apologize, but it has been killing to get out of my head, and it is late. So I am terrible sorry for any errors. I am ready for you grammar fanatics to come at me. I know there are mistakes. Hell has unleashed a mighty fury at me the past month... or two, at this point I really don't know anymore. I am going to shut up now. Thank y'all to everyone who reviewed! Y'all have really inspired me to make a sequel.

Still don't own Pokemon!

**His Rose**

May walked into her home town and grasped tightly onto Drew's hand.

"May just relax," Drew whispered. "Are you going to go see your father and brother? I can go with you."

May shook her head, "Momma won't let me." May took a deep breath and squeezed her free hand into a fist.

"Do you want to?" Drew asked bringing his newly acquired girlfriend to his chest. He had a feeling they were in retched shape, because May had to come be a fill in gym leader.

May simple nodded into his chest and she felt Drew hug her tighter, "Then let's go. I will go with you. You do not have to be alone."

"How long do you have before your next contest?" May asked quietly as they walked to the hospital. She stared at the grown intently like it held the secret to making her life ok again. As if, the ground could heal her father and brother and allow May to be the same carefree teenager she was just a few weeks ago.

"I think I will skip the one we were headed to." Drew said looking at her. He was not as bashful about the topic. May always held a timid side to her, but she was still high spirited about it. This May, the one next to him, was low spirited and he did not like it one bit, "You need someone to stay with you. Your mother is in no shape to console you as well as worry about your father and brother." Drew said. "Plus I figure you would need someone to help you train in order to beat trainers." Drew snorted, trying to poke fun at May to spark her temper. Sadly for him, he failed.

May continued to drag her feet, "Thank you Drew." No smile, no sad attempt to hit him, no yelling, nothing… She just continued to stare at the ground.

Drew frowned and shoved a rose that he had been carrying, with out her noticing for quite a while, under her nose, "Why will you not look at me?"

May seemed shocked at his action, and his question. She took the rose and smiled at him, "Thank you Drew."

Drew flicked his hair out of his face. He was happy that he had gotten her attention.

"I am just worried about my family. What if I can't go back to coordinating?" May said looking back at the ground. "If they die…" She faded into silence, and then after a brief thought said, "I have to take care of the gym."

Drew's cool face distorted. He hadn't thought of that. He had just thought that come a short amount of time, he would remain her boyfriend making frequent trip to see her, to show he was serious about his promise, and then he could ask her to travel with him again. He quickly wiped the 'caught off guard look' off his face. He had to be strong for May.

Luckily for him, May looked at him after he had regained control. She was hoping he would tell her she was being irrational. However, she knew, fact of the matter was, that might very well be the case. Her mother, from of the tone of her voice, did not have a lot of hope.

Once they got to the hospital. May asked for the room number to her father and brother's room. A nurse led the couple to room number 386. Drew stepped inside first. He wanted to survey the damage in order to judge what sort of mess May would be in. His face paled when he saw two bodies in the two beds hooked up to many wires with May's mother sitting in between them. May stepped in and saw the same sight and very forcefully ducked her head into Drew's chest and sobbed. Drew held her close and let the girl compose herself.

"May, dear, I asked you not to come." May's mother sighed.

Drew turned May around to speak to her mother, "I just had to see them." May said holding Drew's hand walking close to the two comatose bodies. "Dad?"

"Take his hand. He can hear you." Her mother said stepping closer to May. She touched her daughter's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

May took her father's hand and dropped Drew's hand to bring her father's limp chilled hand to her cheek. Drew let his hand wrap around her waist. He wanted to let May know, he was still there for her.

May's mother wept harder than before her daughter had came in when she saw her daughter's actions. Drew noticed this and brought the older woman into a hug. She needed support too.

May's mother looked at Drew and smiled thanks to Drew.

"Daddy, you have to be ok." May whispered. "I will look after the gym until you are." May sobbed. She let go of her father and walked the few steps to her brother's bed. She looked at her brother and felt her knees give out. He was just 12 (A/N Clarifying-May is 15). He couldn't die and the thought, frankly, made her nauseous.

Before she hit the ground Drew caught her and pulled him close to him. Releasing her mother, "Are you alright May?"

May reached for her brother and did the same action to her brother that she did with her father, "Don't you dare leave me!" She threatened, "You still have to battle Ash!" She cried in a desperate plea to wake him up.

"May" Drew said cautiously taking her chin in his hand to pull her eyes to him.

May looked at Drew and felt her strength wash out of her. She suddenly felt exhausted. She simply bowed her head and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

Drew gave her a squeeze. May was depressed and he didn't like it at all. He realized that her situation was bleak at best. He sighed and knew this would be a long hard road for her to go down, but he was damn well determined to be there for her.

After letting her cry for a while he led her to her home and tucked her into her bed, where she slept the rest of the day and all throughout the night. He told himself that tomorrow they would train her pokemon for a battle style fight, more power less show. He had to help his rose. He just had to.

O0o0o0o0

Alright, I will admit I have fight scenes planned but I am to tired to go look up pokemon and attacks to make this seem somewhat plausible. It shouldn't take me a month to get the next chapter out. I am unpacking and settling into my apartment, and looking for a friggin job, but I have a lotta fuel for this story. So hopefully I can make some progress on this. If y'all are really bored go check out Texas Longhorn's story A New Journey (and th precise reason I haven't written a pokeshipping fic). It is a pokeshipping story and is very long, but it is a good read (which is what got me off track when I first posted Are you going to kiss me) and he is a great writer. Have a good one!

Always

Rin


End file.
